Playstation 2
Rautapuoleltaan varmasti ripulein konsoli heti Xbox 360:n jälkeen, ja toisin kuin jälkimmäisessä, ei asiaan tullut ikinä parannusta. Myös ohjaimet ovat kestävyydeltään vessapaperin tasoa, mikä on kyllä sinänsä sopivaa, koska niitä käytetään paskan handlaamiseen. Kirjasto on toki hyvä, vaikka lähestulkoon kaikki multiplatform -pelit ovat se heikoin lenkki. Arcade-portit antavat ylimyydylle läjälle sontaa eniten oikeutusta. * Ape Escape 3: Perinteinen 3D-platformeri huonolla kameralla. Eri kostyymit ovat siistejä ja sisältöä riittää, mutta muuten meno on aika nähtyä. Juoniosiot ovat tuskallista seurattavaa. * Capcom Fighting Jam: Todella säälittävä kaupallinen MUGEN-muokkaus jonka hahmokatras on kovin kitukasvuinen kierrätyksen määrään suhteutettuna. Ehkä kuvauksen voi jättää tähän, muuten meno menisi helppoudessaan jo uskontojen parjauksen tasolle. * Capcom VS SNK 2: Estetiikaltaan hauska ja värikäs, mutta muuten liian Capcommainen, eli huonosti tasapainotettu ja leijuvainen, sekä liian ison osan rosteristaan kuppaisiin SF II-hahmoihin tuhlaava. Huonoa pelattavuutta nokitetaan sillä, että liikkeiden prioriteetit ja osumahavannointi ovat lepsuja. Myös ripuleita mekaniikkoja riittää, malliesimerkkinä groovet ja kaikkivoipa ilmatorjunta. * Demon Chaos: Warriors-peleistä aika lailla ammentava mäiskintä, joka yrittää erottautua esikuvastaan vielä massiivisimmilla puolulais- ja vihollisarmeijoilla. Vaikka tuhansista mörökölleistä koostuvat vastustajalaumat ovat aluksi siistejä, osoittautuu legendaarisen sarjispahiksen bostailu pian oikeaksi: on käytännössä aivan sama, onko vastassa kaksi vai kaksikymmentätuhatta pölyhiukkasta. Kun pelattavia hahmoja on lisäksi tasan yksi, iskee kyllästyminen hyvin nopeasti. Musou-sarjan pelit voisivat tosin ottaa opikseen siitä, että puolulaisiin on jopa pakko tukeutua tiettyjen kohteiden tuhoamiseksi; tosin tämäkin menee usein siihen, että viholliset pätkittyä tulee kaverimosia venailla muutamakin minuutti päämäärän luona, joka tekee touhusta vieläkin kyllästyttävämpää. * Dragon Quest VIII; Journey of the Cursed King: Estetiikaltaan hyvä, mekaniikoiltaan Dragon Quest ja tekniseltä puoleltaan vakkari-PS2-peli. Eli karseaa jöötiä. * Dynasty Warriors 5: Ihan hyvä hack-and-slash, kiitos lukuisten hahmojen, joilla on kaikilla oma juonimoodi. Tietysti redundantti ja XL-päivitys ei anna tekeleeseen mitään uutta siistiä. (7/10) * Ephemeral Fantasia: Osittain hellyyttävän ja osittain hajottavan amatöörimäinen RPG, jonka omintakeisuus ja huumoriarvot kustaan vaihteeksi ihan täysin sattumanvaraisilla mätöillä ja hiton hitaalla vuoropohjaisella taistelusysteemillä. Ennakkohaukuista huolimatta halusin testata tekelettä, koska siinä on kilpadokauspeli kypsää muijaa vastaan. En valitettavasti ikinä selvinnyt kyseiseen kohtaan asti, koska pelistä saisi nautittavamman ainoastaan nauttimalla tappavan määrän alkoholia. * Fantavision: Persoonaton ja estetiikaltaan muutenkin surkuhupaisa puzzlepelin tapainen, joka onnistuu olemaan sekä kaoottinen että tylsä. * Fate Unlimited Codes: 3D-lisenssitappelupeli, joka on tasapainottominta ja karseinta komborunkkausta koskaan. Rin ja Luviagelita ovat ainoat hyvät asiat koko pelissä. * Gradius 5: Vaihteeksi kuivaa avaruusräiskintää, alkuosia geneerisemmällä ja huonommalla estetiikalla. Moai-patsaat olisivat näemmä antaneet tekeleeseen liikaa persoonallisuutta, joten nekin piti poistaa. Takaisinheittelyä ei sentään enää ole. * Growlanser: Heritage of War: Estetiikaltaan keskinkertainen ja pelattavuudeltaan tyydyttävä vaikkakin itseään toistava RTS-roolipeli, jonka kusee sen hitosti ees taas juoksemista sisältävä ja pääjuonta turhilla sivukappaleilla ikuisuuden panttaava juonenkuljetus. * Jaws Unleashed: OK ja omaperäinen kunnianosoitus alkuperäiselle leffalle, mutta en itse ainakaan halua pelata peliä, jossa kompataan läskiä ihmissyöjähaita. * King of Fighters 98, Ultimate Match: Paras mättöpeli ever. Pelattavuus on parhautta, miinus ilmatorjunta ja heittojen techaus, ja rosteri Ukko. Parasta pelissä on ehdottomasti superien huono prioriteetti ja kuolemattomuusikkunoiden vähyys, jolloin sattumanvaraisten DM:ien hillotusheitto hyvin harvoin onnistuu, toisin kuin esim. myöhemmissä KOF:issa tai etenkin Street Fightereissa. Bonustaidetta lukuun ottamatta turha versio kiitos PC master racetuksen. (10/10, mutta Windows) * King of Fighters 2002; Unlimited Match: Toiseksi paras 2D-mättöpeli ever made. Hahmoja ynnä kameoita on simona ja hyvä/huono-hahmo-ratio hyvin korkea, mutta ei American Sports-tiimiä, usean namiskan superit ja lisääntynyt kombopainotteisuus ovat isoja miinuksia. Tämän version nykyinen status on samaa kuin 98 UM:n. (10/10, mutta Windows) * King of Fighters; Maximum Impact Regulation A: Paras 3D-mättöpeli ever. Hahmoja on aika lailla, movelistit yhtä massiivisia kuin valtaosan naishahmoista povi ja pelattavuus hauskaa ja hektistä, vaikkakin aivan liian komborunkkauspainotteista, kuten kaikissa kolmiulotteisissa mätistyksissä. Myös yksinpelimuotojen täydellinen karsiminen verrattuna pelin edellisiin osiin on hämmentävää. (8/10) * King of Fighters Neowave: Melko turha verrattuna edeltäjiinsä kiitos rosterin minimaalisen uudistamisen, mutta musaakit ja hahmotaide ovat kyllä huippuluokkaa. * King of Fighters XI: Estetiikaltaan roimasti 2003:sta parempi, mutta taistelumekaniikoiltaan vielä syöpäisempi johtuen animemaisista tag-kombonjatko ynnä -burst-systeemeistä. Sentään blowback-hyökkäykset on palautettu hyökkäysvalikoimaan Atomiswaven yhden lisänapin turvin. Onneksi versusmoodia voi pelata myös ilman tag-tuubaa, mutta tämäkin moodi on osittain kustu sillä, että musa taukoaa ja alkaa alusta jokaisen turpakeikan jälkeen. Kerta jouduin pelaamaan tämän osan ilman MAME-huijausten auvoista apua, voin todeta vielä loppuun, että taitoni KOFfissa ynnä SNK-pomot still suck ass. * King of Route 66, The: Segamaisen hupaista urpoutta pursuava autopeli, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin varsin hanurista: ajettavat rekat liikkuvat realistisen hitaasti ynnä jäykästi, paitsi että tietokonevastustajat kaasuttavat miten huvittaa. Radat ovat myös täynnä näkymättömiä seiniä ja mekaniikkoja on vähemmän kuin kolikkopelissä, jonka senkin suurin hohto on lähinnä legendaarisessa kabinetissa. Konsoliportille uutta sisältöä on ihan mukavasti, mutta ajamisen kuppaisuus tarkoittaa, ettei mikään pelimuoto oli erityisen nautittava. * Namco X Capcom: Puuduttava ja pinnallinen TRPG ilman taktiikkaa. Retrohahmot ja fanservice ovat mahtavia, tosin, samoin kuin fanikäännöksen huonous. "YOU STUPID WHORE!!!". * Nobunaga's Ambition; Rise to Power: Vuoropohjainen strategia ilman moninpeliä, eli paskaa. * Outlaw Tennis: Pelattavuudeltaan pirun vaikea, mutta sisältää mielenkiintoisen hahmovalikoiman ja paljon avattavaa. Ei Mario Tennis, mutta ihan hyvä jenkkimäisesti lievän myötähävettävä vaihtoehto. * Outlaw Volleyball: Hahmoiltaan muita sarjan osia köyhempi ja julkaisuaikanaan puhkikalutun lajinsa takia epämerkittävä tekele. * Polaroid Pete: PC Enginen ja PSX:n Gekisha Boyn jatko-osa, eli jo lähtökohtaisesti mainio ja omintakeinen tekele. Pelattavuutta on uudistettu marginaalisesti; lähinnä ruutujen kolmiulotteisuus parantaa meininkiä sillä, että loikkiminen antaa lisäräpsittävää myös syvyyssuunnassa. Valitettavasti juoni vie tällä kertaa Japaniin, joten stereotypiat eivät tällä kertaa ole aivan yhtä absurdeja kuin edeltäjässä. Silti viittaukset aiempaan peliin ja muihin populaarikulttuurituotteisiin huvittavat jälleen, vaikka onkin hämmentävää, että suurin osa referentiaalisesta huumorista on kierrätetty suoraan yhdeksän vuotta vanhemmasta ykköosasta. Ainoat, mutta massiiviset miinukset ovat kaksinpelin puute ja se, että pääotsikon kuvan missaaminen on automaattinen gemari. Pelin ohella myyty valokuvaprintteri on muuten yksi hyödyttömimmistä videopelioheistuotteista koskaan. * Psychonauts: Tasoloikka, jonka omaperäiset mutta rajoittuneet seikkailupelielementit eivät auta jaksamaan vain tyydyttävää peruspelattavuutta, todella rasittavaa hahmokatrasta ja epähauskaa huumoria. Kulttimaine on siis epäansaittu, osa miljoona. * Quiz & Variety SukuSuku Inufuku 2; Motto SukuSuku: Samaa settiä kuin edeltäjänsä, vaikka estetiikka on sekä graffan että musan puolelta kuppaantunut. Jälkimmäinen tosin voi johtua PS2:lle porttaamisesta. Pääasia on, että koirapallomuotoja on entisestään lisää ja että pilipaliversusmättömoodi on pelattavissa suoraan päävalikosta. (5/10) * Radiata Stories: Huom! Sisältää "juoni"paljastuksia ja persekipeää avautumista! Roolipelin raakile, jonka hurmaavuus ja hieno hahmokatras hautautuu välttävän pelattavuuden, huonon juonen ja ällistyttävän hirveän pelisuunnittelun alle. Miltä kuulostaa esimerkiksi tämmöinen käyttäystävällisyyskombo; pelissä on aina tasan yksi tallennuspaikka ja päähenkilön kuolema riittää gemariin, joka heittää koruttomasti title screeniin. Ai niin, ja näyttöjä ei voi yllättäen skipata. Seivimesta sijaitsee sattumoisin myös samassa paikassa, jossa valta-osa pelin juoniosioista tapahtuu, joten pelin etenemisen kontrollointi on miltein täysin poissa pelaajan käsistä. Ehkei viimeksi mainitussa niin mitään, paitsi että suunnilleen yksi kolmasosa pelin pääpointista, eli valtavasta värvättästä hahmokatraasta, on missattavissa, ellei tiettyjä sivutehtäviä ja esoteerisyyksiä tee tasan oikeassa kohdassa. Eipä janttereiden värväys kovin antoisaa muutenkaan ole, sillä vain päähenkilötä voi kustomoida saati kontrolloida taisteluissa ja hahmobalansoinnin huonous saa Marvel vs Capcom 2:sen kalpenemaan. Muuten mätöissä saa nauttia aivottomasta napinrämppäyksestä, karseasta targettaamisesta ja joidenkin vastustajien superliikkeistä, joita ei voi välttää ja jotka lähes aina tappavat laakista. Parasta toivoa, että viimeksi mainitut kohdistuvat värvättyihin piruparkoihin sankarimme sijaan. Random encountereita ei sentään ole, mutta koska kaupunkien ulkopuolinen maailma koostuu jostain syystä yksinomaan kapeista teistä, on taistelujen välttäminen silti harvinaisen hajottavaa. Juoni puolestaan alkaa hauskana ritariperseilynä, mutta muuttuu nopeasti Tri-Acemaisen epäjohdonmukaiseksi ja puhkikuluneeksi fantasiarotujen väliseksi sodaksi, sillä ihmiset vaihteeksi kusevat kosmista balanssia pelkällä olemassaolollaan. Koska peli pakottaa pelaajan valitsemaan puolensa konfliktissa, rajoitetaan hahmojen värväämistä mielivaltaisesti entisestään. Kertookin paljon pelin estetiikan ja hahmojen hienoudesta, etten ragequitannu tekelettä ne tusinan kertaa, jotka minun olisi pitänyt. Vedin pelin fantsumörköjen puolella läpi lähinnä husbandoni Ganzzin tähden (kiitti ihan v*tusti lopusta, muuten), jonka jälkeen saivat huhut ihmisten puolella päätään nostavasta herutusmekaniikasta aloittamaan senkin. Tässä piilikin sitten se viimeinen HV; muijavaihtoehtoja on mukavat 24 tsipaletta ja monet heistä ovat varsin epäkonservatiivisia hahmosuunnitteluiltaan. Kerta ihmisten kaupungissa on kiinnitetty valtava määrä huomiota eri NPC:den aikatauluihin ja manöövereihin, on lyylien lipunnostatteluna kulminaationa toimiva treffiosio myös omaa luokkaansa, right? Wrong. Hypetetyin hetkeni oli alle minuutin pituinen dialogiton ja staattinen kasa sontaa, joka ei eroa mitenkään eri böönien kesken. Heti perään tungetaan pelaajan naamalle taas yksi vaivaannuttava kohtaus sankarin ja tämän persevetoromanttisena intressinä toimivan kävelevän juoniesineen kanssa. Tässä vaiheessa pelini viimein päättyi. Youtube paljasti sittemmin, että ihmispuolen lopussa sentään saamme seurata, kuinka päähenkilöstä kiinnostunut muija seuraa eleettä jampan kävelevän persekipeyksissään horisonttiin, kerta sen kaanonikyllikki kuoli. Se siitä pelin toitottamasta kavereiden tärkeydestä. Tl;dr: paljon potentiaalia, vähän pähkinöitä. Eniten mielipahaa minulle aiheuttanut videopeli ja siten henkilökohtainen worst game everini. * Raw Danger: Omintakeinen katasrofikärvistelyseikkailu, joka on kuitenkin kaikilta osa-alueiltaan niin onnettomaton palikkamainen, että naama hajoaa. * Rogue Galaxy: Pelattavuudeltaan hiomaton ja käyttäjäepäystävällinen sci-fi-ARPG jollain helvetin toimintapistelisäkällillä. Sentään pelin lopettamiseeni johtanut skenaario oli hupaisa: pieksin henkihievereissäni ekan pomon, johon upotin lisäksi kaikki päälle kymmenen parannusesinettäni kiitos AI-epäoikeitten kavereitteni perseilyn. Yhdentekevän juoniosion jälkeen jatkui peli aloituskaupungissa, jossa hetken löntystelyn jälkeen heitettiin keskellä toria naamalleni sattumanvarainen taistelu. Ehdin todeta "mitä v*ttua?" ennen kuin porukan eka morso löi toinen jalka haudassa olevan päähenkilön kuoliaaksi ja peli heitti minut alkunäyttöön. Tarkistin edellisen tallennuspisteen olleen ennen aiemmin mainittua pomomättöä ja heitin pelin helvettiin PS2:sta. No, moinen tekele ansaitisikin joutua ojasta allikkoon. * Rumble Fish: Kämäiseltä näyttävä ja kämäisesti pelaava tusina-animujööti. * Samurai Warriors: Tyydyttävä, mutta kitukasvuinen hahmposse ja hajottavat linnakentät ovat nihkeitä. Haarautuvat juonet ovat sarjalle uniikki ja siisti ominaisuus. (6/10) * Samurai Warriors 2: Köyhä verrattuna 3:een eikä yhtä uniikki kuin ykkönen. Myös japanidubbivaihtoehto uupuu, eli aika paska. * Shin Megami Tensei; Lucifer's Call: Ulkonäöltään ja sisällöltään melko kuppainen raakile, eli normi-JRPG. Tunnelma ja juoni ovat OK, mutta nekin ovat pitkälti vain köyhän miehen SMT 1-johdannaista. Mörköjen Pokemonmaiset mekaniikat ovat jees, mutta muuten sarjan ykköspeli on kaikin puolin parempi kuin tämä tekele. * Shin Megami Tensei; Persona 3 FES: Paska pelattavuus, huono juoni, huonot hahmot. Junpei on ihan jees. * Shin Megami Tensei; Persona 4: Pari god-tier-hahmoa vuorovaikutuksineen ei pysty hyvittämään ripulia pelattavuutta, hajottavaa aikarajamekaniikkaa ja köyhää juonta. Chie, Kanji ja Matsunaga ovat jonkinnäköinen lohdutus kaiken kärvistelyn jälkeen, kuitenkin. * Shining Force EXA: Pelattavuudeltaan että etenkin juoneltaan epäinspiroitunut ARPG, jossa sentään hupaisan Earth Defense Forcemaiset eli ruudunpäivityksen polvilleen saavat vihollislaumat. Estetiikka on myös välttävää; etenkin parin hahmon ääninäyttely on niin ärsyttävää, ettei heidät heittää vaihtopenkillä ainoastaan audiollisista syistä. Ainoa mielenkiintoinen puoli onkin kotilinnan rakentelu- ja asuttamismekaniikka, joka ei sekään riitä tämän liukuhihnakaman hinaamiseen. * Soul Nomad and the World Eaters: Mekaniikoiltaan Disgaemaista sillisalaattia, juoneltaan ja hahmoiltaan vastaavaa, epähauskaa urpoilua. Perus-NIS-SRPG, kaiken kaikkiaan. * Speed Racer: Mielenkiintoinen mekaniikoiltaan, rosteriltaan hupaisa ja estetiikaltaan siisti, mutta ohjaus on kuppaista, ratasuunnittelu mitäänsanomatonta ja koko touhu hyvin hiomatonta. Eli aika Gandhin F-Zero GX. * Street Fighter EX3: Naurettavan hidas ja suolana haavoihin liikkuvuudeltaan surkea 3D-mättö. Voisi olla tragikoomisella tavalla lievästi viihdyttävä, jos valtaosaa rosterista ei oltaisi tuhlattu vanhoihin kehnoihin Street Fighter II-naamoihin. * Street Fighter III - Third Strike: Pelattavuudeltaan ja naamavalikoimaltaan välttävä mättöpeli, mutta silti paras Street Fighter. Mekaniikat ovat vehkeestä EX-hyökkäyksiä lukuun ottamatta ja kitukasvoinen hahmovalikoima on säälittävä kroppakierrätyksen ja iteraatioiden määrän huomioon ottaen. Graffat ovat sentään edelleen hienoja, taustoja lukuun ottamatta. * Suikoden III: Maailmaltaan ja hahmoiltaan mielenkiintoinen JRPG käyttäjäepäystävällisyyden, sattumanvaraisten taisteluiden ja hitaiden vuoropohjaisten mättöjen perinteisellä yhdistelmällä. Eli Suikoden HYYY, more like. * Summer Heat Beach Volleyball: Passeli rantalentispeli, jossa löytyy silmänruokaa kummankin sukupuolen edestä. Hahmot ovat aika standardimaisia, mutta ihan tyydyttäviä ja jonkin verran kustomoitaviakin. * Steambot Chronicles: Hurmaavahko toimintaseikkailu kiitos yksityiskohtaisen maailman ja hupaisten dialogivaihtoehtojen, joihin lukeutuu esimerkiksi asevarustelurallista hurskasteleminen. Valitettavasti pelin elämänsimulaatioelementit on yhdistetty huonosti eli olemattomasti itse pelattavuuteen, joka on muutenkin pidemmän päälle tuskaa kuivien taistelujen, kuppaisen kameran ja yleisen käyttäjäepäystävällisyyden takia. Tarinan keskipisteenä toimivan bänditeeman huomioiden on myös tragikoomista, että musiikkien instrumentaatio on jotain FFVII-tasoa. (7/10) * Tales of the Abyss: Tarinankerronnaltaan, pelisuunnittelultaan ja vaikeusastebalanssiltaan harvinaisen hajottava JRPG, jonka ainoa pidettävä puoli on päähenkilö, jota, kuten pelaajaakin, pannaan jatkuvasti perseeseen. * TimeSplitters: Pilipalimainen, mutta viihdyttävä FPS. Moninpeli on etenkin hauskaa, jos tässäkin yhteydessä arkaaiselle kasalle paskaa nimeltä PS2 jaksaa hommata täysin epälegitiimin multitapin. (7/10) * Twinkle Star Sprites; La Petite Princesse: Edeltäjäänsä liian vähän uudistava, teknisesti edelleen dramaattinen lisämoeilu epätyydyttävillä polygonigraffoilla. Uudet hahmot ovat ihan hauskoja, tosin. * Urban Reign: Areenamätkintä, jonka epäinspiroitunut yhdysvaltalaisjengiteema vaikuttaa japanilaisfirman tekemänä silkalta kyyniseltä kalastelulta. Pelattavuus on myös melko tavanomaista beat em up -settiä, paitsi että torjunta on korvattu kaikkivoipaisella väistömanööverilla, josta tietokonevastustajat repivätkin kaiken irti. Tämä yhdistettynä toisesta ulottuvuudesta tuleviin erikoishyökkäyksiin, joita voi käyttää (tietokonevastustajille käytännössä ehtymättömän) supermittarin turvin myös kesken kombon tekee yksinpelistä saatanan raivostuttavan kaikkein helpoimmallakin vaikeusasteella. Onneksi tarinamoodi on myös kengännauhamaisuudessaan sekä itsensätoistavuudessan omaa luokkaansa ja hahmot voi hommata neljää pelaajaa tukevaan moninpeliin huijauskoodeilla. * Under the Skin: Nimittäisin tätä lasten GTA:ksi, ellei kyseinen pelisarja jo olisi kakaroille suunnattu. Pointtina on pelata avaruusoliolla, joka naamioituu pienissä ja vähälukuisissa kentissä vaappuviksi ihmisiksi ja rääkkää heitä erilaisilla kepposesineillä. Idea on omintakeinen, mutta pelattavuus on todella itseään toistavaa ihmishahmojen inventaarioiden loppuun käyttämistä ja seuraavaan suhaamista, sisältöä on pirun vähän ja tekeleen huumori puhevikaisine dilleineen ja piereskelyineen tuo pahasti mieleen Cloverin tekeleet. Nimensä veroinen eli melkoisen ärsyttävä tapaus, siis.